Granger Party
The Granger Party of Ostentia was founded the week before the April 2009 Parliamentary elections by Farmer Bob, a dairy rancher from rural Nashun. Party Platform First and foremost, the Granger Party stands for freedom. On issues of healthcare: * The Granger Party does not support a national healthcare system as it is a drain on the national budget and cannot provide the same quality of care as privatized healthcare. * In response to the possible swine flu pandemic, the Granger Party will propose the stockpiling of antiviral medication to be prepared for any eventuality. On issues of education: * The Granger Party supports subsidized public education, granting every Ostentian citizen with a free education through an undergraduate degree. * The Granger Party also supports the continued existence of private universities and the right of individuals to choose to attend said institutions. On issues of the economy: * The Granger Party is disappointed in the government policies that enabled the downturn and the policy of bailing out big business using taxpayers' money. * The Granger Party supports the creation of public works programs to employ those who have lost their jobs during the economic crisis for the duration of the crisis. * The Granger Party puts the needs of the citizens above that of a balanced budget, and would willingly enter into temporary debt to alleviate the suffering of the citizens of Ostentia. * The Granger Party supports the imposition of limitations of immigration to reduce the ever increasing working population of Ostentia during the crisis. * The Granger Party supports granting incentives to corporations that retain their workforce through the crisis. On issues of law & order: * The Granger Party supports fair trial by peers and the rights of the victim over the perpetrator. * The Granger Party supports capital punishment as a deterrent to crime and to keep the prison system from being overloaded. * The Granger Party, if elected, would propose new laws to protect the citizens of Ostentia from violent and fiscal crimes. On issues of transport: * The Granger Party supports an interstate highway system as an efficient means of moving commerce. * The Granger Party does not support bills that restrict travel or methods of travel, such as domestic air travel, as it impedes business and industry. On issues of social affairs: * The Granger Party will protect the rights of the citizens of Ostentia over all else. * The Granger Party does not support state sponsored welfare programs that provide aid without benefit. * The Granger Party supports legislation that protects the elderly, minorities, the young, and other small interest groups. * The Granger Party supports the rights of individuals to marry any person they wish, regardless of sexual orientation. * The Granger Party supports protecting citizens' right to work in Ostentia. On issues of the environment: * The Granger Party supports active conservationism of Ostentia's natural resources. * The Granger Party will actively propose the research and use of alternate energy as a viable alternative to fossil fuels. * The Granger Party supports the creation of national parks and preserves. On issues of foreign affairs: * The Granger Party is isolationist in mutual defense and offense, and will not support Ostentia's involvement in supranational organizations unrelating to trade. * The Granger Party will actively search and open relations with international markets in which to sell Ostentian products. Electoral History The first election in which a candidate stood for Prime Minister was that of April 2009, in which Farmer Bob was put forth as the candidate. Legislative History In its very first days, the Granger Party proposed legislation, which never went to vote, being recalled by Farmer Bob. Proposed Legislation * Agricultural Reduction Bill - recalled * Farm Tax Bill - recalled * Repeal of the Harvest Boon Act - pending * Rural Resettlement Bill - pending Legislative Success As of yet, the Granger Party has not successfully passed any of its legislation.